


interested?

by justjeongie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix au, F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut, every member will be introduced eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-06-16 13:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19650991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie
Summary: Chaeyoung was your average fangirl of her favorite girl group, 3mix. But this quickly changed when Chaeyoung caught one of the members attention. Feeling lonely and very hot and bothered, Jeongyeon reaches out to the girl in search of feeling something new. They begin talking, flirting, and more as feelings are caught and hearts are broken. Is being with an idol all its cracked up to be?Lots of smut, lots of angst, lots of fluff, and everything in between.





	1. Intrested?

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, I love this ship. Based on the fact that Chaeyoung goes full baby anytime shes around Jeongyeon. Also posted on Wattpad and aff.
> 
> (follow my Twitter and Instagram! both are justjeongie :))

Chaeyoung felt more nervous in this moment than she has in herwhole life. She was in line for a fansign with 3mix, one of the biggest girl groups in South Korea. She clutched her album tightly to her chest, and scoped her surroundings unable to stop tapping her foot. The crowd was mostly male with some women scattered throughout the line, not surprising at all. Chaeng’s family always teased her for feeling so strongly about a girl group. She had almost every album collected in her room and posters all over the walls. She’s seen them perform live multiple times but never got to meet them until today. Most girls her age obsessed over boy groups but they never appealed to her the way that the girl groups did. She wasn’t gay or anything, she just enjoyed their music more. Chaeyoung didn’t notice that the crowd was being ushered in the room where she was finally going to meet her idols.

With a big grin on her face, Chaeyoung walked to her seat, almost smack dab in the middle of the room. The atmosphere lively as everyone waited in anticipation for the group to walk in the room. A few more minutes passed by and as Chaeyoung was checking her phone the crowd began to cheer, bringing her attention to the stage. 3mix were walking in one by one as everyone in the room shouted for their biases attention, Chaeyoung included. 

She’s always considered herself a Jeongyeon girl. She loved all 3 members of course, but her bias just stood out to her for some odd reason. It’s the same as any fan of any group. Nayeon and Jihyo also had their own charms. Chaeng was practically gushing that they were really real and in front of her and found herself suddenly nervous about how she would interact with them and what she would say. She had it planned out in her head for weeks but at the moment she was blanking on everything. After the group said a few things to the fans, they began to go row by row to meet the girls and Chaeyoung’s heart began to flutter even faster.

Her mind was racing when she noticed she was the next in line. She took a deep breath and clutched her gifts and album tightly as she was ushered to the first member. Jihyo.

“Hi, how are you?” Jihyo greeted Chaeyoung and she swore her jaw hit the table. Jihyo was so much more beautiful in person, she was like a goddess in disguise on this ungodly planet. 

“I-I’m good. This is crazy!” Chaeyoung accidentally burst excitedly as Jihyo began to sign the page in her photobook. 

“I get that a lot. How long have you been a fan?” Jihyo laughed at the younger girls enthusiasm and steered the conversation. The two had a sweet conversation where Chaeyoung could hardly contain her excitement. It must’ve been a few minutes (They’re interactions were longer than most groups because there were only three of them) but it felt like hours in front of her idol. Chaeyoung was glad Jiyho was trained to keep the conversation going because Chaeng could’ve spent the whole time just staring at Jihyo.

Next was Nayeon and her smile almost melted Chaeyoung’s heart. Nayeon was always known for being cute and seeing it in person made her realize just why. The younger girl was all giggles with Nayeon. Everything that came out of Nayeon’s mouth was like laughing gas. Her smile was contagious and she was the sweetest person Chaeyoung ever had the pleasure to meet. Even her signature was cute, you would never think that she was the oldest in the group. 

Nayeons interaction was a bit shorter than Jihyos, which upset Chaeyoung a bit but suddenly went away when she looked up and saw THE Yoo Jeongyeon in front of her. She was still exchanging words with the boy in front of Chaeyoung but as soon as her gaze shifted back to the girl in front of her, Jeongyeon found herself in awe. This insanely cute girl was sitting in front of her and all her training of this went out the window. She had met many nervous fans but suddenly, she was the speechless one.

“H-hi. How are you?” She threw out. The younger girl in front of her seemed just as speechless. She almost forgot to even sign her album, the two were just staring at each other. Jeongyeon wasn’t like this ever. Even when she liked someone, she was the cool one who was confident, but this time she was just in awe. There was something about this girls cute dimples, her eyes that she could see herself in, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. Something just, shut her down. And she knew it was extremely inappropriate but she couldn’t help but wonder what that cute smile would look like underneath her.

“Um, I’m good. Great actually.” Chaeng managed.

Time felt like forever as the two exchanged glances, like they knew each other for years. Jeongyeon suddenly went back to the page she was signing and wrote something quickly, obscuring the view from Chaeyoung and the managers and shut the book just as quick. The younger gave her a confused glance but the other just gave a wink as Chaeng was ushered away by the managers. Her head was running in circles by what just happened. She didn’t even get many words in but it was the best time of her life. She felt an instant connection and knew that the other felt a similar way. For a moment she wondered what the fans would think of the strange interaction, but soon realized that it didn’t matter at all.

Curious, she opened her book up to Jeongyeons page. She almost passed out in her seat in that very moment when she looked down and saw several numbers next to a smiley face. She slammed the album shut and glanced up to the stage where Jeongyeon was staring her down while waiting for the next fan. Mouth agape, dazed into space, Chaeyoung couldn’t believe what was happening. For the rest of the event, she found herself out of it. She was nervous to look up at the girls, in fear of making eye contact again. It was all so surreal she hardly remembered the rest of it or the ride home. 

Once in her room back in her apartment, she stared at the page, with her phone in her hand. She began to wonder if it was a huge practical joke on her. Taking a deep breath, she typed the numbers in and closed her eyes as she pressed send for a simple ‘hello'. She threw it away from her in a moment of blind panic at what she just did. She sat on her bed, pillow in hand waiting for a response. She nearly screamed when it buzzed faintly and lit up at the end of the bed. Slowly she reached for the phone and read the incoming message.

**_-is this the girl from the fansign?_ **

**_-sorry I never caught your name. i have to admit I was a bit distracted._**

Chaeyoung has never felt so nervous. She always knew what to say, but was in pure shock reading the text. She glared at it for another minute before responding with a simple:

**Chaeyoung.-**

**_-cute._ **

CUTE?

**_-i know we didn’t talk much today i wanted to make it up to you._ **

**_-and maybe get to know you better._ **

Chaeyoung was hallucinating. She was dreaming. It had to be something other than reality, because this could not be happening to her. Her wall was covered in pictures of this girl and now she was texting her??? It made it sound creepy that she was a fan, and found herself speechless once again even behind a screen.

**Is this a prank?-**

She had to know. Yoo Jeongyeon could not be texting her. She must write this number for the creeps she meets to tell them off. 

**_-nah_ **

**_-want proof?_ **

**Please. This is just hard to believe lol.-**

**-** **_*image attached*_ **

**-** **_hope this is enough ;)_ **

Chaeyoung’s soul left her body in that very moment. Not only was it a picture of Jeongyeon, it was a mirror pic of her in nothing but a towel. Her dark hair was wet and clung to the sides of her face, as she was standing in front of a shower, her hand clinging to the towel. Chaeng had no choice but to believe the texts were from her at this point.

She found herself staring again, somewhat in disbelief, and somewhat in awe. She always said she would kill for Jeongyeon’s body. She had these long, beautiful legs and an incredibly toned body. Chaeyoung’s body wasn’t anything to scoff at, but she was always picked on for being short and struggled to get toned. The weird thing was, Chaeyoung continued to look at the photo, but not with envy or even admiration. She couldn’t describe the way it made her feel, but it was something she was unsure about. A new feeling. 

**_-did i scare you away? :(_ **

Chaeng finally took a breath to respond and decided to dive into a conversation, 

**No, sorry. Trust me, I believe you now.-**

**_-good. didn’t know if i would have to bust out something more so soon lol_ **

**Something more?-**

**_-i think you know what i mean haha_ **

**_-you’ll find out soon enough ;)_ **

You would think the girl would be desensitized by this point, you know texting her ult and all, but when she realized that THE Yoo Jeongyeon was flirting with her. She always said she was straight, and she believed it too. But in this moment she considered that maybe, just maybe, there was a side of her that wouldn’t mind being with a girl. More specifically Jeongyeon. She was delusional. Confidence growing by the second, she decided to get a bit bold.

**Is that a promise?-**

**_-oooo_ **

**_-you know, you got a pic of me. I think its your turn._ **

**What now you don’t believe me?-**

**_-maybe_ **

Chaeng took a good look at herself in her pajamas, before taking a simple selfie, something she was very good at. She looked at the picture and smiled confidently as she sent it. 

She waited by her phone for a few minutes and began to worry when there was no response. They’ve been back and forth their whole conversation and now there was no sign of the other girl. Chaeng began to worry if her picture looked bad, or if Jeongyeon lost interest already. Chaeng distracted herself by doodling in her notebook for about 20 minutes until the screen lit up once more. It buzzed a couple times before she grabbed the phone and opened the messages once again.

**_-wow cute_ **

**_-sorry for the wait, nayeon caught me on my way to my room and would not stop talking lol_ **

**It’s ok. You think I’m cute?-**

**_-duh lmao why do you think i gave you my number??_ **

**I’d still like to know.-**

**It’s still kind of a shock for me, I mean, I wouldn’t want to get close to my super fans you know?-**

**_-look ill be honest with you,_ **

**_-im very bored and very horny and seeing you at the fansign did something to me that im ashamed to admit but it just did. usually me and nayeon take our frustrations out on each other, but i just need something new and you seemed really interesting_ **

**_-sorry, i know thats a lot_ **

‘No kidding’ Chaeyoung thought to herself. As if she needed anything more to shake her up tonight. She nearly passed out reading this message. Jeongyeon was telling her that she was HORNY?? And that she thought Chaeyoung DID SOMETHING to her?? Not to mention that she just told a fan that she and Nayeon fuck, something speculated by many fans.

**Wow.-**

**_-i know._ **

**_-i guess im asking if youre interested in helping me out_ **

INTERESTED? She honestly didn’t even know. Everything was happening so fast that she still hasn’t even wrapped her head around anything that was happening. This morning she was convincing her parents that she didn’t like girls, she just liked 3mix’s music and now here she was being offered... who even knows what by the girl she always joked about going gay for. She wished she had someone to talk to about this and ask for advice, but knew it was a better idea to keep it a secret for obvious reasons. She would never imagine Jeongyeon to bee this _dirty._ Sure there were fanfictions of her doing unspeakable things, but Chaeyoung would never imagine her being like that in real life. 

She thought for a couple of minutes about what the best plan of action was. At first glance the answer is obviously yes, but there was still a shred of confusion in her gut. She had never been intimate with anyone before, let alone a girl. She would be clueless and maybe embarrass herself in front of her idol.

**What would that consist of?-**

**_-do i have to spell it out?_ **

**It wouldn’t hurt-**

**_-ok well_ **

**_-we can start out slow, just texting, some pictures, maybe some phone calls_ **

**_-and then, when youre ready, i can invite you over and we could have some fun in person_ **

**To your dorm?-**

**_-yeah lol_ **

**_-so? doesnt that sound fun? ;)_ **

‘Take a deep breath.’

**When do I start?-**

**_-*image attached*_ **

**_-right now_ **

‘Another one’ 

She opened the picture. A half naked Jeongyeon in just her bra and matching panties. More revealing than the towel pic for sure. Chaeyoung stared in awe at the photo once more. Hesitantly, she removed her shirt and took a picture in the mirror near her bed, trying to look as sexy as she could. She quickly sent it, biting her nails anxiously.

**_-damn_ **

**I’ve never done this before.-**

**_-i can teach you_ **

**_-or better yet why dont you call me?_ **

**Call you?-**

**_-yeah ill guide you_ **

**_-please i wanna hear your voice_ **

Yet another shock to the younger girl. She knew at this point she wanted this. The situation in its entirety aroused her more than she wanted to admit. Shaking a bit she returned to the phone in her hand and hit the call button under Jeongyeon’s contact. She shut her eyes and it rang only one time before Jeongyeon picked up. Neither said anything at first, leaving an awkward silence for only a moment.

“Hi.” Chaeyoung quietly began. She wasn’t sure what else would be appropriate in this moment. 

“Hi.” Jeongyeon’s voice was low and sent chills through Chaeyoung. She’d never heard it this way before, or this intimately. 

“So, what do you want me to do?” 

“Just follow what I say.” Jeongyeon laughed slightly at the others shyness. “I want you to lay down.”

Chaeyoung followed the command as if it was programed to do so.

“Ok. What now?”

“Close your eyes.” She did so. “Imagine I’m there. Right next to you.” Oh boy, she did. “Do you feel me there?”

“Yes,” It came out almost as a whisper. Every word that was exchanged was in a hush toned, she could hear the other girl breathing and could almost feel the hot breaths in her ear. 

“Good. Now I want you to touch yourself. Imagine my fingers running all over your body. Anywhere you want except for your pussy.” Chaeyoung gasped at this sentence, an intense increase in pace. She felt her face get hot and something bubble up in the bottom of her stomach.

She did what Jeongyeon said and began to lightly trace her upper body, scraping her nails slightly over her skin. Her breathing hitched when she reached her breasts, but she was almost disappointed when some thin fabric was in her way. She made a small dispirited noise before deciding to take it off. She shifted suddenly and grunted lightly, slightly alarming the girl on the other line.

“What's wrong?” Jeongyeon worriedly asked. 

“My bra was in the way.” Chaeng answered, returning to the task at hand. With her hands back at work, she ran one over her breast and let out a small moan when she hit a sensitive nub.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jeongyeon said as she did the same. Chaeyoung continued to roam her body, getting really into the moment for the first time. “You sound so good.” Jeongyeon encouraged.

Chaeyoung’s body tingled at Jeongyeon’s exasperated words. She began to play more with her breasts, squeezing one with one hand, and toying with her nipple with the other. Her phone was stable between her shoulder and her ear as she listened to the girl on the other line breathing heavily and letting out a low moan when she hit a sensitive spot. Chaeng couldn’t help but imagine what she looked like right now and the thought of her falling apart with Chaeyoung. This alone brought Chaeyoung’s attention to the heat growing at her core.

“Can you feel me? My hands running all over you, teasing you until you can’t take it anymore?” 

Chaeyoung let out an audible gasp once again as she continued to roam. The heat growing at her core was becoming more and more apparent to the younger girl as she squirmed under her fingers, imagining Jeongyeon’s in her place. She headed the others words, not touching herself where she knew she needed to. It was obvious she was totally turned on listening to her idols sighs and moans, wanting to hear nothing more forever.

“Y-yes.” Chaeyoung barely got out before running over her bud once more and letting out a high pitched whine. “C-can I touch myself?” She managed to say. Needing something more than what she has now.

“How impatient. We just started and you’re already eager.” She lowly spoke like velvet into the youngers ear. 

“I need it.” Chaeng sighed into the phone. 

“How bad?”

“So bad. I need something, anything.” The lack of attention to her throbbing core was quickly becoming irritating.

“Take your bottoms off.”

Chaeyoung almost immediately complied, taking her shorts and panties off in one swift movement. She really did want this. No, she needed it at this point. She followed up with a small ‘ok,’ ready to do anything else she may order. Jeongyeon was doing the same on the other side, also feeling the effects of the steamy call.

“What do you want.” Jeongyeon asked, whispering.

“I want to touch myself.”

“That’s it?” The older teased, only causing more frustration from the other. “Don’t you wish I was there?”

“ I want you to touch me.”

“How wet are you?”

“I’m so wet, please Jeongyeon. I need it. I need you.” Chaeyoung was squeezing her thighs together to give herself some sort of friction. Jeongyeon groaned and decided that she was too horny to hold out any longer as well.

“Ok baby, touch yourself.”

Chaeyoung’s hands immediately went for her clit as she let out a sharp moan at the sudden contact. She heard a similar moan on the other end, knowing that the other was enjoying herself too. She started off slow, moving lazy circles on her clit, before increasing the pace slightly. At first the only sounds between to two were the wet noises shared and the endless stream of whines and moans. The noises soon escalated to each other's names, as they shamelessly enjoyed the presence of each other.

“Does it feel good baby?” Jeongyeon questioned. “You sound so good Chaeyoung. I wish I was there to see you.”

Chaeyoung could only moan and mutter a yes. She was lost in the pleasure between the flashing images of Jeongyeon in her head, and hearing her own name drip so easily from the girls lips. Not to mention her fingers running up and down her folds, debating whether to enter or not.

“Jeongyeon I-” 

“Yes baby?”

“I want you to fuck me.” She whispered almost inaudibly, but definitely loud enough for jeongyeon to gasp at the youngers boldness.

“Oh you have no idea what I would do to you Chaeyoung.” 

Chaeyoung felt her insides jump and decided to slowly stick a finger in her dripping pussy. This felt better than any time she’d ever touched herself on her own, or even been touched by a boy. She always felt rushed to get off or guys her age didn’t know how to handle a woman properly. She’d never felt this pleasurable before and wished that Jeongyeon was just on top of her with HER fingers in Chaeyoung’s pussy. She added one more delving deeper in her imagination, beginning to feel a pair of lips ghost on her neck, where Jeongyeon’s would be. Once again there were no words exchanged, only deep breathing, high pitched whines, and the occasional guttural moan that would spark a strong reaction out of one another. No words, until Chaeyoung cried out accidently startling Jeongyeon.

“I’m so close.”

“Me too. God I could listen to your voice forever.” Jeongyeon heaved.

“Keep talking.” Chaeyoung demanded, being encouraged by the others words, on the edge already. “Please.”

“I can’t get your face out of my head. All I could think about all day was you. I can only imagine what those cute lips would do to me. I wish you were here squirming underneath me, so I could see your pretty face while I make you cum. God I’m so close baby.” Jeongyeons words seemed to stream endlessly into the youngers ears as they both continued to pleasure themselves. Chaeyoung felt her stomach begin to coil as she reached the edge until Jeongyeon gave a simple order, “Cum for me.” 

At that moment, Chaeyoung’s whole body began to fall apart as pleasure washed over her, her orgasm causing her body to tremble. One hand was gripping the sheets, while the other was continuing it’s previous motion as she rode her high out. She couldn’t help the sounds falling out of her mouth as her body convulsed. It was so intense, it shocked the girl. She’d never came that hard before. On the other line, Jeongyeon herself was falling apart, letting herself go to the pleasure she was feeling as well. She knew her fellow members would say something later, Jihyo chiding her for making so much noise and Nayeon teasing her for trying to fuck a fan.

Once they both came down from the immense high, there was only the sound of breathing between the two, neither knowing exactly what to say. It was a comfortable silence. They stayed that way for a minute or two before Jeongyeon spoke out.

“Wow.” She sighed.

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung replied. “I’ve never felt like that before.”

“I’m flattered.” Jeongyeon laughed lightly. For some reason, she just couldn’t wipe a smile from her face. Her voice was much lighter than their earlier conversation. It was relaxed and genuine. Chaeyoung could almost fall in love with it.

“So what now?” Chaeyoung innocently asked. genuinely not knowing what the next step was. Did they just hang up? Did they have a conversation?

“Well, I don’t know about you, but that really took a lot out of me.” Jeongyeon answered, giggling even more. “I think I’m gonna go to bed, it’s pretty late anyways.”

Chaeyeong looked at the clock next to her and noticed how late it really was. 

“Oh shit.”

“I’ll text you. Thanks by the way. That was fun. I needed that.”

“Yeah, it was fun. Goodnight.” Chaeyoung smiled as Jeongyeon replied good night back and hung up the phone. Not even a few seconds later she got a text.

**_-are you free tomorrow?_ **

**I should be, why?-**

**_-there’s a cafe near my dorm thats really cute and i thought about hanging out there since i dont have anything scheduled._ **

**_-care to join?_ **

With all things considered, this wasn’t the wildest request of the night, but it still made Chaeyoung’s heart flutter. 

**That’d be nice :) -**

**-** **_good. ill see you at noon_ **

**_-heres the place._**

**_-good night chaeyoung_ **

Chaeyoung smiled at her phone as Jeongyeon sent the location of the cafe. She couldn’t believe this was just her life right now. She was going to go on what seemed like a date with THE Yoo Jeongyeon. Putting her phone on the dresser and putting her clothes back on, Chaeyoung snuggled up in her bed, and shut her eyes immediately, ready for it to be the next day already. God, what was happening to her?

****

  
  
  
  



	2. Play Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are both switches change my mind

Chaeyoung woke with her alarm piercing her ears. She groggily reached for her phone, turning it off while her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Not having any classes today, she decided to sleep in until 10 am, allowing her enough time to get herself ready for her date at noon. HER DATE. She nearly forgot and checked her phone to see if maybe it was a dream, a story she just thought up in her mind. Looking at her texts, she saw ‘Jeongyeon’ in the recent texts and let out a sigh. It was real, she didn’t imagine it. While checking for her proof, she noticed a text from Mina, her friend from uni, about an hour ago.

**_-Any plans for lunch today? Feeling some bbq rn. You can tell me all about how being a foot away from the one and only Im Naeyeon felt lol_ **

Chaeyoung felt bad about having to ditch her best friend for a date, but if Mina knew exactly what was going on, Chaeyoung knew she would force her to go. She liked 3mix too and always had a soft spot for Nayeon. Ok a little more than a soft spot, she was almost obsessed. She had a fan account and everything. God, Chaeyoung wished she could tell Mina everything that happened yesterday, but it was obviously supposed to be a secret for Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung only so she simply sent:

**Would love to, but I’ve got a killer migraine and plan to stay home. :( Tomorrow we’ll get together, and I’ll spill all about how hot she is irl lol-**

Telling Mina she had a date would bring too many questions and a million more afterward, so she kept it simple and made that excuse. Chaeyoung got up and headed to her bathroom to begin to put herself together. While brushing her teeth, her phone buzzed, and she immediately thought it was Mina until she picked it up and saw a selfie of Jeongyeon, with her head tilted slightly and her lips pouting. The attached picture was accompanied by a message saying ‘cant wait, wear something cute’ with a kissy face at the end. Chaeng smiled at her phone and sent a mirror picture of her brushing her teeth along with ‘me too, won't let you down.’ She set her phone down once again and finished up, by washing her face. She walked back into her room and threw herself on her bed before burying her face in her pillow and just screaming into it. It was finally hitting her what was about to happen. She was going to go on a date with her idol. Who was a girl? At this point, Chaeyoung was down to give up her sexuality for YOO JEONGYEON, because who wouldn’t?

She somehow got herself up to get dressed and was anxious to get to the cafe. Chaeyoung was so giddy with glee, she felt like she was back in high school about to meet her crush, but amplified times 100. Amazingly enough, she made her way outside her tiny apartment and hopped on her bike with her headphones in. She considered listening to 3mix as usual but thought it might be a little weird considering she was about to hang with one of the members as an acquaintance rather than a fan. She instead put on her indie playlist (that every one of her friends makes fun of her for) and kicked herself off.

The address Jeongyeon had sent wasn’t terribly far from Chaeyoung, but it was very closed off. It made sense that their dorm would be nearby in a very secluded little neighborhood like this, it would be hard for paparazzi to stumble across anyone in the cute enclave of buildings. Chaeyoung rolled up to the place they were meeting at and double-checked the address to be sure she was in the right place. Reassures, she hopped off and strolled into the building. It was cute. The coffee shop was tiny with a very warm atmosphere. There were a few people scattered throughout the place. Chaeyoung sent Jeongyeon a quick text that she made it before sitting down in a booth in the corner. 

A man came up to her not too long after she sat down and handed her a small menu. She asked him for another one, in case Jeongyeon would need one and thanked him before looking over her options. As she was looking through the list of sweet drinks, a figure plopped down in the spot before her. She looked up to be face to face with a girl in an oversized hoodie, baseball cap, and sunglasses that were too big for her face. It didn’t take long before Chaeng realized who was before her. 

Suddenly, she found it hard to speak. She hadn’t actually spoken with Jeongyeon for real since all of this happened yesterday. What was she supposed to say?

“You made it.” Chaeyoung finally got out with a soft smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it. Sorry for this,” Jeongyeon referred to her outfit. “Even going out around here it doesn’t hurt to stay a little hidden.” She explained as she set her phone and glasses on the table. Her phone screen was her, Jihyo, and Nayeon, and it made Chaeyoung feel giddy knowing this information that fans would kill for, and simply how cute it was.

“That’s okay.” Chaeyoung managed. She was never this timid. She had to push herself out of this shyness that came up just because of the pretty girl. “So, I just want to be honest that I’m really nervous right now, not only because I’m a fan, but you’re really pretty and I’ve never done this before soI’m sorry if I’m awkward or anything, but I’m really happy to be here.” She blurted out at once. Jeongyeon looked at her with big eyes for a moment before breaking out into a small giggle fit. “Sorry,” Chaeyoung said bashfully and looked down at her lap.

“Don’t worry about it. See, I knew you were cute.” Jeongyeon reassured the younger girl. “You think I’m pretty?” Chaeyoung turned even redder, but before she could answer the server returned back to the table to take their orders.

“Oh, Jeong, the usual right?” Chaeyoung guessed that the older was a regular here and on a name basis with the people who worked there. Jeongyeon confirmed the assumption and nodded at the man while smiling. “And for you?” He turned to Chaeng.

She ordered a vanilla latte and a strawberry tart, which almost made Jeongyeon gush at how cute even her order was. Jeongyeon just ordered an americano and a chocolate croissant which was a stark contrast from Chaeyoung.

“So tell me about yourself.” Jeongyeon leaned on her elbows. “What do you do, what do you like, what's your story?”

“I’m a second-year art student in university right now and work part-time at a gallery working at the front desk. I have a brother, and a cat at my place. And there really isn’t much of a story to me. I grew up wanting to make art and now I’m doing it.” Chaeyoung found it easy to open up about herself. She always had, there were no secrets to her life and she was proud of the life choices she had made. She spilled a bit more about her hobbies and music taste until their drinks and pastries were placed in front of them. Jeongyeon had been listening intently the entire time, she seemed to enjoy hearing about the tiny girl before her. 

“So what about relationships?” Jeongyeon questioned, sipping on her coffee.

“What about them?”

“Tell me about them. Your last one how did it go? You told me you’d never sexted before so I know you must not have much experience in that department.” 

The younger’s face began to glow red again at the sudden change of topic. “That’s not totally true.” She admitted.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I’m not inexperienced. I’ve had a few boyfriends, and I’ve had sex.” Chaeyoung said the last bit quieter than she’d been talking in case anyone could hear, even though the cafe was mostly empty. Jeongyeon chuckled at the embarrassment of the other. 

“Are you bi or?” 

“I don’t know honestly. I-”

“You’ve never been with a girl before?” Chaeyoung looked down at her drink bashfully before nodding in response to the blunt question. “That’s okay.”

“What are you? If that’s not a rude question.” Chaeyoung questioned. She realized she knew next to nothing about the idol's personal life, and only saw what her company wanted to share about Jeongyeon.

“Well,” She started, leaning back in the booth, “I guess you could say I’m gay. I don’t really put a label on it, but I’m pretty much exclusively with girls. That’s not to say I would be totally opposed to being with a guy, but I really just go with the flow.” 

Chaeyoung thought this was so cool. She couldn’t even imagine being so open about her sexuality, especially being such a public figure. It only added to Jeongyeons already cool aura. They continued their chat over their treats and learned more about each other, from their home life to their sex life. Jeongyeon didn’t even seem phased that she was Chaeyoung’s first girl. While it was a big deal for Chaeng, Jeongyeon just glazed over it, like she’d been many girls firsts. Chaeyoung didn’t pry, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

After they had both finished their drinks and desserts, Jeongyeon insisted that she would pay for everything since she invited the younger girl out. Chaeyoung put up a good fight, she was determined to pay for her own, but Jeongyeon won in the end. As they were walking out of the cafe together, Jeongyeon back to being fully covered, Chaeyoung saw someone familiar across the street who looked like she was waiting for someone. It was a girl she had met before, she was a little older than Chaeyoung and had pretty long blonde hair. She knew the girl was Japanese, possibly friends with Mina. And almost as soon as Chaeyoung thought that Mina walked out of the video store that the other Japanese girl was in front of. 

Chaeyoung’s eyes were open as wide as they could be and her skin turned white as a ghost. Jeongyeon quickly took notice of the smaller girl's state and asked if anything was wrong. Chaeyoung grabbed Jeongyeons arm and drug her back in the cafe before explaining, “That girl over there is my friend and I kinda lied and told her that I was home, sick instead of out on a date, because she asked me to get lunch, and I guess she went out with another friend instead and-”

“Woah, slow down. You don’t want her to see you, right?” Chaeyoung nodded. “Here.” Jeongyeon pulled off her glasses and handed them to the smaller girl. “I’ll keep my hood up so no one can see my face. We’ll hold hands and walk to my dorm. No one will notice us.”

“Are you sure it’ll work?” Chaeyoung questioned. Jeongyeon just laughed and shook her head.

“Nope. But it’s worth a shot. You can come and get your bike later when you think the coast is clear. Besides, I wouldn’t mind having you to myself for a while.”

Chaeyoung’s face grew very hot at the idea of what she had gotten herself into. It wasn’t an appealing idea, but it made her nervous. What if they were caught? Imagine the scandals. Rather than think about it too much, Chaeng decided to just go for it. 

Still embarrassed by Jeongyeon’s sudden comment, her face glowed, even more, when her hand entangled in the other’s. They walked out the door, covering their faces and getting as close to each other as they could. The Japanese girls were walking in the same direction across the street so they had to be pretty discreet. The walk wasn’t long at all. It was only a couple of minutes to where the idol lived which was very convenient. It was no wonder Jeongyeon was a regular at the cafe. Jeongyeon put in the passcode for the dorm and led Chaeyoung in the building, their hands still connected. They made their way in the unit as Jeongyeon explained the layout of the house. The first floor was a common area with a kitchen as well as a living room. There was also a tiny practice room for their convenience. The second floor contained each of their bedrooms and one large bathroom. It seemed kind of small considering their mass amounts of success.

The pair walked into the main area of the first floor and Jeongyeon proceeded to peel off her hoodie. She was left with a form-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants, causing Chaeyoung to subconsciously stare. She didn’t even notice she still had Jeongyeons sunglasses on. The older girl laughed at the younger's expression and grabbed the glasses off of her face.

“I think these are mine.” Jeongyeon joked. The two locked eyes for just a moment and it seemed like the world stopped around them. Chaeyoung quickly turned her gaze away and Jeongyeon’s smile faded as she put her things on the couch near them. “Do you want a beer?” She asked Chaeyoung. Chaeng knew she would need something in her right now, so she nodded with a smile. Jeongyeon returned the smile and nodded towards the kitchen. As they made their way in the neighboring room, Chaeyoung couldn’t help but hear someone. The two walked in and found Naeyon looking through the fridge. Chaeyoung froze in place at the sight of the idol, out of not only embarrassment but in awe that she was really in their home. 

“It’s ok,” Jeongyeon whispered, noticing the youngers sudden hesitance. “She’s always bringing someone home. Isn’t that right Nayeon?” Jeongyeon snuck up to her and reached past her to grab a couple of beers. Nayeon jumped in the air and made a sound of protest.

“Yoo Jeongyeon I swear to god-” Nayeon had turned around and froze, looking as if she had just seen a ghost. She was in a robe, had her hair pulled back, and her face was green from a face mask she had on. Jeongyeon began cracking up, falling over herself at the sight. Chaeyoung’s eyes were wide and she covered her eyes for Nayeon's privacy. She then proceeded to run away as Jeongyeon was still laughing. She handed the other girl her beer, still grinning from ear to ear. Chaeyoung took it and sipped it slowly as Jeongyeon did the same. 

“You know, you’re really pretty Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung who was previously looking at her feet, looked up to find Jeongyeon staring at her intensely. A trace of a smile was still there. Her lips slightly upturned, as if she was amused. The mood changed so quickly, Chaeyoung was surprised. She wasn’t sure what to say, so she simply took a big gulp from the can in her hand. She drank what was left and placed the can on the counter and found Jeongyeon walking towards her. She must’ve finished her drink as well, or maybe she abandoned it in favor of something sweeter. Either way, it wasn’t long until they were inches apart, faces nearly touching. Chaeng could feel Jeongyeon’s hot breath on her face, a mixture of the sweet treat from the cafe and the beer they just finished. Her eyes felt glued to Jeongyeon’s, only looking away to glance at her lips. She had nice lips. They were full and a pretty color of pink and Chaeyoung wanted nothing more than to have them on her.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Chaeyoung wasn’t embarrassed anymore. She wasn’t worried about her sexuality or why she felt this way about a girl. All she cared about at this moment, was how bad she wanted this. How bad she wanted her. So when Jeongyeon asked, “Is this ok?” Chaeyoung didn’t answer. She simply reached up on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips into Jeongyeon’s. 

Her lips were unbelievably soft, like nothing she’d ever felt before. Their kiss was soft but intense. There was an intense hunger behind it as their hands began to move on their own. Jeongyeon’s hands found their way around the shorter girl’s waist, roaming around wherever they pleased, while Chaeyoung’s gathered into the other's hair. Whenever she would tug at it, Jeongyeon would let out a tiny moan that Chaeyoung could not get enough of. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance, even though it was clear who was winning when Chaeyoung was lifted up onto the counter. Jeongyeon’s lips moved to the girl’s neck, leaving light kisses the whole way. 

Chaeyoung was intoxicated by this girl. Her hands seemed to leave lasting imprints on her body wherever they trailed. Her mouth made her forget her name. Her skin was so smooth, Chaeyoung wanted to hold her forever. Jeongyeon’s fingers ran under the hem of her shirt and she couldn’t help but shiver at the contact. The girl’s hands wandered under her shirt and snuck up to her breasts. Chaeyoung gasped loudly at this action which won a glance from the girl who had been leaving small kisses and bites all over her collarbone, leaving her a mess, practically melting.

“Take it off,” Chaeyoung panted, not even being touched yet but writhing under Jeongyeon, “Please.” 

Jeongyeon wasted no time lifting Chaeyoung’s blouse over her head. She immediately dived for Chaeyoung’s chest. Chaeng’s hands instinctively reached for her head guiding her as well as keeping herself somewhat stable. The older girl had one hand fondling her clothed breast, and one running up and down her thigh. Chaeyoung began to make small noises that encouraged Jeongyeon and caused her to grab her bra straps and pulled them down, exposing even more skin for Jeongyeon to play with. Chaeyoung let out a whimper when Jeongyeon’s mouth made contact with her nipple.

“Jeongyeon you have to tell me when you bring girls over because- AHH!” 

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon scrambled to cover the shorter girl up as she clutched her shirt to her chest. Nayeon had walked in to finish what she was doing earlier, but now in a nice outfit and face of makeup. She had turned her eyes around at the sight of a half-naked stranger on her counter. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure if Nayeon would have a very high opinion of her after these previous encounters. She quickly fixed her bra, and threw her shirt as she hopped off the counter. A blush was apparent on her face as Jeongyeon announced that they were decent.

“Do you really expect me to know that you’re fucking a girl on our kitchen counter?? I’m so sorry,” Nayeon turned to the embarrassed girl and squinted her eyes a bit as if she knew her. “Have we met before?”

“Um, I-”

“You wouldn’t know her, she just moved here.” Jeongyeon interrupted. Chaeyoung looked to her with a confused face which was returned with a look that was saying, ‘play along.’

“Do you know who I am then?” Nayeon questioned cocking her head. Jeongyeon slyly put her arm around Chaeyoung’s waist and when the short girl looked to her, Cheang knew what the right answer was.

“No. Should I?” She gave a soft smile and copied Nayeons action of turning her head. 

Nayeon shook her head and let go of any suspicions she had as she said, “No, you just look familiar that’s all. We’re in a girl group and have a rule amongst ourselves about dating fans. Wanted to make sure Jeongie wasn’t getting into trouble.” She pinched Jeongyeons cheeks. It dawned on Chaeyoung that THAT was the reason Jeongyeon was being weird. But it was weird that Jeongyeon was so sure Nayeon wouldn’t remember her from the fansign only yesterday. “I’m going out. Jihyo will be home in an hour so I recommend not having sex out here. Have fun!” Nayeon said, grabbing a water bottle and making her way towards the front door. Chaeyoungs face was red once again at the thought of someone else walking in on them.

Once she was out the door, Jeongyeon immediately turned to Chaeyoung, “I am so sorry. I didn’t really feel like getting chewed out.” She apologized. “She got wasted last night so I thought she wouldn’t remember anyone from yesterday. I know that sounds bad but we like to have fun like everyone else.”

“You aren’t allowed to date fans?” Chaeyoung met Jeongyeon’s eyes with her innocent question.

“Our company doesn’t care, but it’s a rule amongst us. We have a few rules, and they’d be pissed if I broke one.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we aren’t dating, right?” Chaeyoung smirked a bit, almost inviting Jeongyeon back to her. “I think we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted...” Jeongyeon took the hint, returned the lustful look and took the tiny girl in her arms, kissing with the same intensity as earlier. Her hands went straight under Chaeyoung’s shirt like they were always meant to be there. Chaeyoungs hand wrapped themselves in her hair again, before trailing lower, and tugging at the hem of her shirt, this time wanting to explore the other’s skin. Jeongyeon then took ahold of Chaeyoung’s hands and pulled away from her lips. 

“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung met her eyes while breathing heavily.

“Not here.” 

She kept a grip on Chaeyoungs wrist and led her up the stairs towards her room. They made their way through the hall and as soon as they made it in her room, she pushed the tiny girl against her door. A whimper came out of the girl from the impact, and the sudden intensity. Jeongyeon took a small step back and took off her shirt, throwing it to the side. She proceeded to do the same to Chaeyoung’s. She grabbed her waist and pulled the younger towards her bed until she was sitting down and pulling Chaeyoung to straddle her lap. It was Chaeng’s turn to leave kisses and marks down the other's neck and collarbone, while Jeongyeons hands were on her ass, guiding her to grind down on Jeongyeon’s lap. Chaeyoung whined at the friction on her core and began to reach around to unhook Jeongyeon’s bra, wanting more. When the fabric fell to the floor, Jeongyeon gasped at the air hitting her exposed mounds. She looked down to see Chaeyoung staring in her eyes, before sticking her tongue out and running it over one of her nipples. This sight alone sent chills through her body and if she wouldn’t be surprised if her panties were ruined just by her simple glances and touches. Chaeyoung looked so innocent, yet so lustful and Jeongyeon decided she could get used to this sight. 

Chaeyoung continued to work her mouth over the girl’s tits, wondering why she’d missed out on this her whole life. She’d decided she liked boobs. A lot. She was kneading one with her hand while holding the other in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the bud, occasionally biting. Jeongyeon seemed to be putty in her hands. She gave off such a cool demeanor about the situation and she thought that she would take control of the situation, but Chaeyoung really enjoyed having a hot girl fall apart just from her mouth on her tits. Jeongyeons hands suddenly moved to the back of her head, tugging her hair to make the younger look back up at her. She kissed her hard, and proceeded to take the girls bra off to even the playing field. After throwing the bra in the growing pile of clothes on the floor, she trailed her hand roughly down the tiny girl's body and began rubbing between her legs, and through the fabric. Chaeyoung subconsciously ground down on her hand and let out a pathetic moan. 

“Unnie.” She let out a sharp gasp, grinding on her hand.

“Hmm?” Jeongyeon purred in her ear, “What do want, baby?” Another moan was released from the girl in her lap who now had her arms around the taller girl’s neck.

“I- ah,” Chaeyoung needed to be touched. She needed Jeongyeon. “I want you.”

“Want me to what?”

“I want you to touch me unnie.” She forced out, desperate for something more than dry humping. “Please.”

Jeongyeon heard what she wanted to hear and picked Chaeng up, flipping them over so she was pinned to the mattress. Not wasting anytime, she traced her mouth down Chaeng’s chest and down to her crotch where she removed her leggings and panties in one smooth motion. Jeongyeon left kisses all over her inner thighs while keeping steady eye contact with the cute girl in the palm of her hands. She pushed her legs open a bit more and slowly ran a tongue up her opening. This made Chaeyoung let out a guttural moan and clutched the sheets beneath her. She felt Jeongyeon hum in appreciation against her hole, the vibration sending a wave of pleasure through her. Jeongyeon never stopped looking at her, she loved seeing girls fall apart by her mouth only. 

Her tongue got to work quickly, circling her clit before running up and down her slit. She stuck the tip of her tongue in her opening, before full on fucking her pussy with her tongue. Chaeyoung was writhing in pleasure. She had never had this much attention on her pussy before it was overwhelming but felt so unbelievably good. Jeongyeon’s fingers made their way to her clit and rubbed it tenderly all while her tongue was still working. She would moan occasionally, sending the vibrations through Chaeng’s body, only increasing the pleasure. 

Jeongyeon was indescribably turned on. Hearing her name come out of Chaeyoung’s pretty little mouth was so so sinful. The way their eyes met, the feeling of her hand pulling her hair, guiding her to exactly how she wanted her, the way Chaeyoung was groping her own breast with her free hand, her back arched in pure pleasure. Jeongyeon wanted to live in this moment for the rest of her life.

“Unnie I- I think I’m gonna come.” Chaeyoung moaned. Jeongyeon sped up her actions, as the girl began bucking her hips into her mouth.

“Come for me, baby.” Jeongyeon mumbled into her core. The erotic words pushed Chaeyoung over the edge, sending her into a surge of pleasure she’d never felt before. Her center pulsed with Jeongyeon’s mouth still on it, working through her climax. She had never moaned this loud before. She felt sinful for the noises she was making and having a hot girl lapping up her juices. Her body twitched while she was coming down from her high, and Jeongyeon found her way back up to Chaeyoung’s lips and she felt so dirty when she tasted her own come on the girl's lips. She broke away for a moment to catch her breath, still panting from her intense orgasm. Jeongyeon rolled over beside her and placed a kiss or two to her collarbone.

“Wow.” She beamed. Her skin was glowing, and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but notice how pretty she really was.

“Yeah, I tend to have that effect on girls.” Jeongyeon chuckled, bringing a smile out of Chaeyoung while tracing shapes with her finger on Chaengs chest.

The younger then realized she should return the favor, (the  _ amazing _ favor) to Jeongyeon. She moved her lips to Jeongyeons shoulder and lazily dragged her hand down to the waistband of her sweatpants. Jeongyeon hummed in approval as Chaeyoung stuck her hand down her pants and panties and ran her fingers along Jeongyeon’s already drenched slit. She began to rub her clit causing Jeongyeon to throw her head back. She was so worked up from everything she was already close without being touched. She seemed so vulnerable, and Chaeyoung liked loved it. While it felt really good when Jeongyeon took control, Chaeyoung also liked watching her crumble in her hands. 

“You’re really wet Jeongyeon Unnie.” She marveled with a proud smile, knowing that she was the reason. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re soaked.”

Jeongyeon only let out a high pitched moan in response, unable to construct a sentence in her state. She reached her hand over, grabbed Chaeyoung’s face and brought her in for another kiss. She was a whimpering mess, the sounds melting into the kiss why Chaeyoung’s nimble fingers continued to rub her clit. Slowly, she plunged a finger into Jeongyeon’s opening and started pumping it in and out slowly. She immediately let out a sharp gasp at the motion and found herself rocking on Chaeyoung’s hand like earlier but with the roles reversed. Realizing she still had her pants on, Jeongyeon reached for her waistband, pulled them down, and spread her legs wide, giving easier access to Chaeyoung. 

Inserting another finger, the younger rolled on her side and took one of Jeongyeon’s hard nipples into her own mouth. Jeongyeon’s hand few straight to her head as she sucked on the bud while fingering her. Continuous moans, profanities, and strained versions of her name streamed out of Jeongyeon’s mouth and it was music to Chaeng’s ears. She was getting closer by the minute, but the thing that did it was Chaeyoung sticking her free hand down to rub her clit. The overstimulation sent her right over the edge and she tightened around the tiny girl’s fingers and grabbed her for support. 

She came down from her high and looked like she was in a daze. Chaeyoung took her fingers out and slowly took them into her own mouth to taste. Jeongyeon’s eyes widended at the sight of the other licking her own cum of their fingers. It was so erotic and sinful she couldn’t believe this was the nervous girl from the cafe. The girl released her finger with a pop and sent a cheesy grin in Jeongyeon’s direction which she couldn’t help but return.

They decided to lie down a bit in the bed and lied face to face. “I can’t believe that was your first time with a girl. You were better than most dykes I’ve been with.” Jeongyeon mused, back to drawing shapes on her skin.

“I guess I just know what a girl likes. I also found what I’ve been missing out on.” Chaeyoung smiled in response.

“I’m glad I could enlighten you.” Jeongyeon turned to stare at the ceiling. Out of nowhere, the two heard the front door open downstairs. “Looks like we’ll have to sneak you out. Jihyo might remember you.” she chuckled lightly.

“Next time we’ll do it at my place.” Chaeyoung assured.

“Next time?” Jeongyeon turned to her with a sly smile. 

“Only, if you want to. I didn’t know if this was a one-time thing or not.”

The older sat up while laughing, Chaeyoung copying the action. “I want to. Trust me, I don’t think I’ll be able to get this out of my mind.” Chaeyoung blushed at her comment and stood up out of the bed. The floor was covered, scattered with clothing they had discarded. 

“I have a way to get you out without Jihyo seeing you,” Jeongyeon reached for her clothes as well, “I can drive you hame if you want.”

“That’s ok I’ve got my bike.” Chaeng reassured.

“Have you ever ridden a bike after sex?”

She paused for a second before realizing the taller’s point. Jeongyeon was explaining how they’d get out without Jihyo noticing but amid the conversation, they heard what was apparently her door closing.

“Or we could go now.” Jeongyeon whispered and led Chaeyoung out and into the garage. They hopped in the car and drove off, with Chaeng directing her to her home. It was an uneventful ride and they were there in almost no time. 

“I’ll take your bike to our dorm. You can get it whenever. Be sure to text me.” Chaeyoung got out of the car and promised to text her and to come to get her bike, and said a short goodbye. As she walked into her apartment, she checked her phone to see 2 messages from Mina.

**-Can’t believe you ditched me for a date :(**

Oh shit.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Caught

“I’m not upset that you’re dating someone, I’m upset that you lied to me.” Mina stirred her tea while she leaned on the table.

“It was just a really long story and I was worried about what you would think,” Chaeyoung said into her coffee mug. They were seated at a Starbucks the day after Mina caught her, having one of the most awkward conversations of her life.

“What do you mean? Me and Dahyun have been trying to set you up with a guy for ages. I’m thrilled you’re seeing someone.”

“It’s complicated.” Chaeyoung kept her head down, refusing to make eye contact with the other. Mina was her closest friend. They were roommates freshman year and have been inseparable ever since. They always trusted each other and told each other everything. But Chaeyoung knew it would be risky to tell anyone about who she was with. Or even that it was a girl. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what Mina would say to her like a girl. She didn’t know if she would freak or not and wasn’t gonna risk losing her best friend because of it. 

“Everything is complicated with you now. First, you refused to live with me and now I know you’re hiding stuff from me? What else?”

“Mina, I-”

“No. Unless you’re going to explain everything I don’t want to hear it. You hide everything from me now and I’m tired of it.” Mina abruptly stood up and turned to walk away entirely.

“Wait!” Chaeyoung jumped up to stop her, but she had already made up her mind and was out the door. Tears started to pool in Chaeyoung’s eyes as her best friend walked away right before her. It happened so fast and Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what to do now. She hesitantly sat back down to process it all, but before her brain could reach for anything, she noticed her phone was ringing. When she looked to see who it was and saw Jeongyeon’s picture. She picked it up immediately, looking for some type of relief from her new, whatever they were.

“I am having the worst day, Chaengie, I swear to God my managers are the absolute worst.” Jeongyeon sounded genuinely angry on the other line and Chaeyoung felt herself shrinking back purely from her loud voice. “They put me in these ugly ass outfits that don’t even match the other girls and it’s just ugh. They don’t let us have any say in this shit even though we ARE this company.” Jeongyeon continued.

“Oh.” Chaeyoung softly replied, feeling very small. She didn’t want to stop Jeongyeon, because it seemed like she really needed to get it out, but Chaeyoung had her own issues to deal with, and had some questions for her new... friend? Chaeyoung wasn’t sure, adding that to her list of inquiries. 

“Can you come over?” Jeongyeon asked with a huff as she plopped into her seat. 

“I thought we would go to my place next time,” Chaeyoung questioned. They did agree it would be better at Chaeyoung’s place since she lived alone. No one would interrupt them. Either way, Chaeyoung wasn’t really in the mood for anything right now.

“I don’t want to fuck right now,” Jeongyeon answered. “I just want to talk to someone. Someone I don’t spend every waking moment with. We could go for a walk?”

“Ok,” Chaeyoung hesitated, “I have a couple of things I need to ask you anyway.”

“Oh?” Jeongyeon cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly ask. “Alright. I can come pick you up right now since I still have your bike.” 

“Sounds good.” Chaeyoung quickly hung up and shrunk into her seat, exhaling for a moment to gather herself, and sent Jeongyeon her address. She had to make her way to her apartment before Jeongyeon got there. She stood up, feeling more sure of herself and collected her things before walking out of the cafe, ready to get the hard part over with. Chaeyoung needed to set some rules down before the two continued their confusing relationship. She was already on her way when suddenly, her phone buzzed and Mina sent her a picture of a news article. At first, she was confused, but taking a second look at it, she saw herself and Jeongyeon hand in hand on the street. Shit.

-

Jeongyeon’s knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel. Her eyes glued on the road ahead, not saying a word. She’s been like this since she picked Chaeyoung up from the front of her apartment. She must’ve still been upset, and Chaeyoung didn’t dare break the silence. She wondered though, where they would possibly go. She didn’t have to wonder for long though, because they soon pulled into a barren parking lot. It looked like they were at a park or something but Chaeyoung couldn’t tell for sure. Jeongyeon was more covered up than the last time they went out. For good reason too. They stepped out of the car and she walked around and immediately grabbed her hand. They walked for a while down a secluded trail in silence. They eventually came upon a clearing looking over a body of water. Jeongyeon took a seat on the bench and motioned for Chaeyoung to follow. They both sat and bathed in the quiet for a moment, enjoying the view until Chaeyoung broke the silence.

“They saw us.” She said, not turning to face her. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” Chaeyoung apologized, suddenly regretting taking Jeongyeon’s glasses yesterday for a selfish reason and making her go out in the first place.

“Don’t be. I asked you to come over. It’s not your fault at all. They would have recognized me with the glasses anyways.” She reassured. “My company is on my ass now though. About how reckless I was.”

“Jeongyeon,” Chaeyoung started, causing the older to turn to her. “Why did you ask me to talk?”

“I told you, I’m tired of talking to the same people all the time. I love my girls, but I need an outside perception. Someone who isn't an idol. I don’t know, it feels natural talking to you.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at Chaeyoung, “You said you had some questions? What’s on your mind?”

“Yeah. I mean I did, but a couple was already answered for me I guess.” Jeongyeon cocked her eyebrow, “I was going to ask what to do if we get caught.”

“Don’t say anything unless we talk about it first.”

“Right. I know. That’s what I was planning to do anyway.”

“What other questions do you have?” Jeongyeon asked her chin on her knees.

“What are we? Or what do you want us to be?”

Jeongyeon was stunned for a moment. She couldn’t say she didn’t expect this at some point but so soon? Chaeyoung didn’t seem like that type. She had met girls who fell in love with her right away and expected Jeongyeon to drop everything and propose. She had also met girls who wanted nothing to do with her until they were horny. Jeongyeon wasn’t a fan of either of these extremes. She wanted a good medium. Someone who could understand that she had a career and that she didn’t have time to be in a loving relationship, but she still wanted affection. Jeongyeon hadn’t even given a thought to their current situation. She was going to see how it went naturally. 

“I know it’s soon. We don’t have to be anything if you want, I just would like to know.”

“I don’t know.” She honestly admitted. “I haven’t thought about it. I like talking to you. I feel calm. And I don’t mind the sex. But I can’t have a relationship right now. Not with 3mix being so big.”

“Do you want to keep seeing me?”

“Of course. I don’t think I’ll be giving you up any time soon.” Jeongyeon let out a small chuckle. “Do you?”

“Oh, yes. Definitely.” Chaeyoung smiled in return. The silence crept back on them, making her feel a chill run down her back. 

“We just need to be more careful. We got caught on our first time.” Jeongyeon explained. “People are already going to be on edge and keep an eye on me, and potentially you, so we can’t just run around out in public anymore.” Chaeyoung nodded, agreeing with her. “I might be at your place a lot, is that okay?” Jeongyeon asked with a smirk on her face.

“Oh yeah, that’s totally okay.”

“Good.” Jeongyeon looked over at the tiny girl and noticed her shivering a bit. “Hey, come here.” She beckoned Chaeyoung with an open arm. She scooted over and leaned her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder. The tiny affection melted her heart. She wanted nothing more than to wrap Chaeyoung up and keep her forever. When she looked up to Jeongyeon with a cheesy grin, Jeongyeon couldn’t stop herself from poking one of her dimples with the hand that wasn’t rubbing Chaeyoung’s arm, covered in goosebumps. The tiny girl let out a chuckle before settling into Jeongyeon’s arm. 

“Is that really all you called me to talk about?” She looked up to Jeongyeon and smirked. Jeongyeon looked down and copied her facial expression.

“Maybe.” Chaeyoung was glad the tone wasn’t so serious anymore. They needed to have this chat, but Chaeyoung didn’t necessarily want to. She needed some emotional relief today anyways after all that happened. And maybe some physical. She reached herself up to meet Jeongyeon’s face with hers, their lips meeting for only a moment before Jeongyeon backed away.

“Is something wrong?” Chaeyoung asked while the other seemed to be in deep thought.

“Chaeyoung,” She said as she closed her eyes. “If we start, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” Chaeyoung’s heart jumped. 

“Is that a problem?” Chaeyoung whispered, just wanting Jeongyeon to do something, especially since their faces were about an inch apart.

“Yes. We’re out in the open like this, anyone could walk up and find us.” Jeongyeon’s voice was low, and sounded pained, like she was trying her hardest to hold back. Chaeyoung wanted her and knew she wanted Chaeyoung. She dipped her head and began to leave kisses on her neck, leaving tiny marks with her teeth, making the idol gasp for air.

“Then let's get out of here, Jeongyeon.” She continued. Jeongyeon was muttering reasons why they shouldn’t, not even fully making comprehensible sentences until Chaeyoung made her way up to her ear and whispered, “Please.” in her ear, sending Jeongyeon to her edge. She quickly stood up, grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand before dragging her back to the car. Chaeyoung hopped in the passenger seat with a grin on her face, knowing she won the battle. She giddily went to buckle her seatbelt before her wrists were seized by needy hands.

“You wanted to play, so we’ll play.” She pulled the short girl towards her roughly, causing Chaeyoung to let out a whimper as their mouths connected once again. She sighed into the kiss, knowing this was what both of them needed. The car was secluded enough to where no one could see them. There wasn’t anyone around at the moment. They were in the clear, and they knew they both needed it, so they decided to just go for it.

Chaeyoung found out today that it’s very uncomfortable to make out in the front seat of a car. They were at a weird angle reaching for each other and unable to fully connect, and the gear shift was jabbing into her side. The glove compartment was separating the two and made things even more awkward. Jeongyeon tugged on Chaeyoung’s hair, signaling her to pull back. 

“What is it?” She asked while catching her breath. 

“This isn’t working,” Jeongyeon said, her hands still busy, running over Chaeyoung’s figure. Suddenly her hands stopped and her eyes met the younger’s. “Get in the back.” She ordered. Chaeyoung clumsily followed the instruction and hopped back, with Jeongyeon following swiftly behind her, a little more graceful. They were on each other within seconds, Chaeyoung falling back into the back seat, with Jeongyeon steadily on top of her. Chaeyoung reached up so that they met halfway, connecting their faces once again. They stayed this way for a bit, just enjoying themselves, and memorizing exactly how the other tasted. Chaeyoung tasted sweet, like strawberries, probably because of her strawberry flavored lip gloss she always had on. Jeongyeon tasted faintly of cigarettes and vanilla, making Chaeyoung wonder if she really smoked. They moved in sync, getting more comfortable in the backseat while Jeongyeon intently listened to the sounds that came out of the tiny girl’s mouth, getting intoxicated in the sound. It wasn’t long before their shirts were discarded and Chaeyoung was pulling at Jeongyeon’s pants to take them off next. Separating for a moment to catch their breath, Jeongyeon’s hand shot down to help her get them off. Her button was just undone, when her head shot up, seizing Chaeyoung’s hand. 

“What, what’s wrong-”

“Shut up, get down.” Jeongyeon pushed Chaeyoung down into the floorboard, cutting off her sentence. Jeongyeon grabbed her shirt and threw it on before getting on the floor with the other.

“Jeongyeon, what?” Chaeyoung asked again, wanting to know what was going on.

“Keep your voice down, there’s someone here,” Jeongyeon whispered with a harsh tone. Chaeyoung’s eyes became wide and she stretched her neck to peer out the back window before Jeongyeon grabbed her and pulled her back down. “If they know me, and saw us together that would absolutely be the end, okay? I knew this was a bad idea.” She stressed. Chaeyoung felt a little bad for putting them in this situation, but was too worried at the moment to feel any remorse, not to mention they were rudely interrupted. “Look, I have an idea, but you need to stay here for a little bit, okay?” Chaeyoung nodded and watched as Jeongyeon made her way out the back door and Chaeyoung heard her settle into the driver's seat. Chaeyoung remained in the surprisingly roomy floorboard while she felt the car start up and begin rolling. It was a couple of minutes before Jeongyeon told her she could get in the seat. She followed the order and buckled up in the middle of the back. “Is it okay if we just go to your place?” Jeongyeon asked, their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” She toyed with her fingers in her lap, looking out the window.

The ride was awkward, just as their previous car rides had been. Chaeyoung had almost forgotten that they barely know each other. Their circumstances were different than anything she’d ever dealt with before. I mean, she knew Jeongyeon of course, but not in any personal way. They soon pulled into the parking garage of her apartment, and she was shocked and flattered at the same time that she remembered how to get to her apartment after only 2 visits. They pulled in quickly, and Jeongyeon immediately hopped out of the car, and Chaeyoung followed quickly behind her. Without thinking, Jeongyeon reached out for the other’s hand. At first Chaeyoung hesitated, but relaxed and intertwined her fingers before being dragged to her own front door. The elevator ride was uncomfortable, the tension rising each second while their hands were still connected. When they got to Chaeyoung’s door, she fished nervously for her keys, noticing the urgency of the girl behind her. 

She was rocking on her heels, unable to stay still, partly from anger and partly from arousal. Chaeyoung was taking FOREVER to get this door open, and Jeongyeon was going to lose it if she had to wait any longer for some kind of action. This is not how she planned this to go at all. They were just supposed to talk, and vent to each other and lay down some ground rules, but here they were, almost getting in trouble again trying to jump each other. Maybe it’d be good to get her frustrations out. Maybe Chaeyoung needed to get something out too. It felt like hours before the door was finally opened, and Jeongyeon was the one being dragged. They stopped once they were in the door, and Chaeyoung awkwardly offered her a snack as a formality, knowing she was hungry, but not for what she was offering. Chaeyoung avoided eye contact and walked over to the couch beckoning for the other to follow. She did, but instead of sitting down, she grabbed Chaeyoung’s waist and pulled her close roughly. Chaeyoung cried out and glanced at the tall girl through her lashes.

“I thought you didn’t want to fuck right now.” Chaeyoung teased, pushing on her buttons already with her hands wrapping around Jeongyeon’s neck.

“That was before you practically begged for me.” She seductively whispered, her head dipping her mouth tantalizingly close to her ear. “Hasn’t anyone told you that you shouldn’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Oh, I guarantee you that both of us will be finishing tonight.” Chaeyoung smirked, playing Jeongyeon at her own game. Jeongyeon returned a cheeky grin before she pounced on the tiny girl already in her arms. 

The two toppled onto the couch awkwardly until Chaeyoung found herself in Jeongyeons lap, not for the first time. Their mouths connected, and arms wrapped around each other like they were scared of letting go. Chaeyoung rocked her hips to a beat and pulled away slightly when she grinned a little too hard and let out a gasp. Jeongyeon looked into Chaeyoung’s eyes under hooded lids and her eyes were filled with such intensity that Chaeyoung was putty in her hands. She reached down to tug at the hem of Jeongyeon’s shirt to pull it off hastily. Jeongyeon shivered with the air hitting her skin for the first time as well as Chaeyoung’s chilly hands coming into contact with her abdomen. They soon connected again and Jeongyeon’s bra was swiftly discarded into the living room floor. Chaeyoung’s mouth began to trail down to Jeongyeon’s neck, leaving marks as she went, and it continued to her collarbone. Jeongyeon was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling at a quick tempo as the tiny girl was assaulting her skin. Suddenly, Chaeyoung pulled away before shoving Jeongyeon’s shoulder lightly. Jeongyeon only looked up at the girl with furrowed brows wondering why she stopped. 

“Lay back.” Chaeyoung ordered, and Jeongyeon followed suit. She leaned on her elbows to give some leverage as well as to see the pretty sight before her, but was soon pushed down flat by Chaeyoung. She hovered over the girl underneath her for only a moment before kissing down her abdomen. She got to the girls sweats and hooked her fingers in the band to pull them down before the two jumped at an abrupt knock at the door. Jeongyeon sat up with her eyes wide before whispering asking who it was. Chaeyoung ran to the door to check the peephole before turning around and gesturing for Jeongyeon to hide in her bedroom. She followed the instructions and quickly making her way down the hall.

“Hey, Dahyun, sorry, I was changing.” Chaeyoung opened the door and greeted the blonde girl grinning back at her..

“No problem, are you busy?” She asked. Chaeyoung shook her head and shifted out of the way so Dahyun could make her way inside. Chaeyoung hoped that Dahyun wouldn’t be long since, of course, there was a really hot girl waiting for her in her own bedroom. She considered for a moment, not even letting her in but it might’ve been important so she took a risk.

“So what’s up?” Chaeyoung leaned back against the door she just shut.

“Mina told me what happened. That’s so crazy, I want you to spill.” Dahyun walked into the living room, but suddenly stopped before getting to the couch. “Chaeng, were you changing out here?” Chaeyoung furrowed her brow and looked at where Dahyun was staring at and panicked when she saw Jeongyeon’s shirt and bra lying in a pile on the floor. She completely forget to clean up after herself. She just nervously laughed in response.

“Yeah, I was trying to double task. You know, watch tv and change?” She started making her way over to gather the clothes but Dahyun had already picked the bra up and examined it.

“Since when were your boobs this big Chaeng?” 

“Hey-”

“Oh my god she’s here isn’t she??” Dahyun dropped the bra with a gasp and stared at Chaeyoung. 

“What are you talking about, these are mine-”

“You are so banging Yoo Jeongyeon!” She exclaimed grabbing onto the tiny girl's shoulders.

“You’re crazy, Kim.” 

“You aren’t denying it. Where is she? Did you lock her in your room?” Dahyun let out an exaggerated gasp, “Is she waiting for you?” She wiggled her eyebrows, leaning in close to Chaeyoung. She pushed Dahyun away playfully.

“Maybe. So are you just gonna sit here and keep me and her waiting??” Chaeyoung inquired while laughing. 

“Gross. I guess not. Just had to come say that Mina feels bad and meant to text you but you know how she is. And also I wanted to know if you were actually getting with THE Yoo Jeongyeon but I got my answer.” Dahyun giggled and headed towards the door. “And by the way, you know i’m a Nayeon girl right?” 

“Everyone’s a Nayeon girl, now leave.” Chaeyoung pushes the girl out until shit finally gave in and walked out with a big smile on her face. Chaeyoung took a moment to collect herself before sling out Jeongyeon’s name. No response. 

“Hey, my friend left it’s ok.” She shouted. No answer. She made her way to her bedroom door and opened it slowly to check if she was ok but when the door opened, the room was empty. Chaeyoung sighed and plopped down on the bed. Cockblocked again. She pulled out her phone and called Jeongyeon. 

“Hey, sorry about that.” Jeongyeon picked up right away. 

“It’s okay. Did you leave out the window?” Chaeyoung asked, idly getting up and walking to her window. 

“Yeah. I have a meeting in a few minutes so I thought I would bounce. I’m really sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Hey weren’t you topless when I left you? Your shirt is still in my living room.” Chaeyoung realized. “You didn’t climb down the fire escape without a shirt right??”

Jeongyeon let out a laugh at the idea, “No, I stole one of your shirts if that’s ok.” 

“I guess I have no choice.” Chaeyoung chuckled. 

“I think I look pretty cute in it actually. You might not be getting it back.”

“Don’t forget I have yours too.” Chaeyoung retorted. 

“Hm, maybe I'd like to see you in mine,” Jeongyeon smirked to herself. “Hey I’ve got to go. I’m sorry I had to leave again. We just need to figure out how to stay alone.”

“Right. Goodbye Jeongyeon.” Chaeyoung smiled into the phone. 

“Bye Chaeng. I’ll see you.” 

Chaeyoung threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling while clutching her phone. She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. Imagining Jeongyeon wearing her shirt was too much for her. Even though they’ve been interrupted twice today, Chaeyoung is so happy. She is having the time of her life running around with her idol. Just these past couple of days have been heaven for her. Decidedly, she decided to put on some 3mix. At first, she felt a little awkward for obvious reasons, but they were still her favorite artist. She began dancing around her room shouting the lyrics to her favorite songs, and smiling like an idiot. She hasn’t been this happy in so long, it felt good to finally feel some momentary relief. She sat down after a while and started to check her phone. 

_**-told you i looked cute in your shirt ;p** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looooong wait. This semester has kicked my ass!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one shot but I have to add more. I was so nervous to post this because I've never written smut before and plan to have a lot in here lol. Anyways I will go down with this ship and plan to go DEEP with these two uwu. Thank you for reading!


End file.
